1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure pickup heating bar, in particular for a pressure pickup glow plug, comprising an electrical heating element and a pressure sensor onto which the pressure present at the heating element is transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure pickup heating bar or a pressure pickup glow plug with such a heating bar is used in the case of self-igniting internal combustion engines; apart from the normal glow function, a pressure pickup heating bar or a pressure pickup glow plug with such a heating bar also has a pressure pickup function, by way of which, for example, the pressure present in the cylinder of the internal combustion engine can be determined.
Commonly used pressure pickup glow devices comprise a heating bar and a pressure sensor that is pressurized by the pressure present in the cylinder of the internal combustion engine, which pressure is transmitted to the pressure sensor by way of the heating bar.
Pressure pickup glow devices or pressure pickup glow plugs that comprise a heating bar and a pressure sensor are, for example, known from German Patent Application DE 103 43 521 A1 (that corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0061063 A1), German Patent Application DE 10 2004 044 727 A1, German Patent Application DE 10 2004 024 341 A1 (that corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,438), and International Patent Application Publications WO2005/043039 A1 and WO2005/040681 A1.
Due to the voluminous geometry and the weight of the pressure or load transmission devices relative to the pressure sensor, in these known devices, there is often a resonant frequency situation within the measuring range, which resonant frequency situation causes interference.